Ainoko
by Animetard66
Summary: 1st fanfic an it for One Piece! rated M for explict content  extreme lemons strong language  dont like then dont read ZoroXOC SPOILERS plz be nice in reviews no no no no flames! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

First chap of my first fanfic for One Piece WHEEEEE!

Fyi her full name Kanashii Fuyutsuki means 'sorrowful winter moon' and the title of the story Ainoko means 'half-breed'

Kana is just her nickname

If i miss some things im very sorry plz let me kno nicely cuz i am a newbie and no no no no no flames

and it also takes place after Water Seven and before Thriller Bark (which im going to try to make it close to wat it is may take some minor details out ;D )

Disclaimer

Me: ohhh~ Kana dear plz do the disclaimer

Kana: Animetard doesn't own One Piece…its rightfully and thankfully belongs to Eiichiro Oda

Me: danku danku!

Kana: *whispers* freak…

Me: I HEARD THAT!

Kana: watevr just read her damn story

+Chapter 1+

It was raining. A cold thundering rain pelting down on the houses. No one was out except for one girl sitting in her favorite tree by the south harbor. She sat there, listening to the waves crash against the shore and the rain fall. She liked this island because of the rain. It reminded her of what little memories she has of her home. She began to drift away…

"Kana you little brat! Get your ass down here!"

Kana looked down at her rain soaked boss with calm foggy blue eyes. Her silver hair swayed lightly in the breeze. The ex-bounty hunter Don was rather furious. Kana just gave him a bored expression and stood up.

"What's the problem? It's a nice day out," she whined.

"Nice day my ass, we've got unwanted company at the northern harbor!" he shouted.

Kana flinched. 'Marines? At a time like this?' She jumped down and landed lightly in front of Don.

"I was nice enough to get your sword. Now get moving!"

Kana grabbed her blade and sped off north. She could hear faint sounds of canons going off. It was Marines alright. She knew that sound perfectly. She also heard an unfamiliar yet noticeable noise. That could only mean on thing.

"Pirates huh?" she muttered.

Kana reached the end of town and into the harbor region. Sure enough there were the Marines and the pirates going at each other. She noticed that the pirates only had 9 crew members franticly trying to defend themselves. They weren't doing so badly either. She wanted to watch, but she couldn't wait any longer.

"HEY MARINES!"

The Marines and pirates stopped fighting and looked at Kana. She saw a most of the Marines look at her in fear.

"Look! It's that half-breed! It's an easy kill and lots of money and fun for us boys!"

All of the standing Marines charged at Kana. Her misty eyes gave them a bored expression. She unsheathed her blade and waited. The world seemed to slow down. The tress and the ocean gave a steady beat. Her heart remained calm. She crouched low and struck swiftly. She used the back of her blade to knock down the first of the Marines. She knew these weren't the real fighters so she didn't see the need to kill them.

"Come on men! It's just a single girl!"

That shout came from the ship. Kana glanced up and furrowed her brows. There stood a man she recognized, face and all. She felt bloodthirsty rage well up through her veins. She stopped attacking the Marines and changed direction towards the man. The guy saw that and snapped his fingers. A group appeared out of no where. One managed to cuts Kana's face. She flipped over and landed on the railing of the pirate's ship. Her eyes flickered with hatred.

"My, my, my what a fiery young woman you've become, my little Kana. I haven't seen you in ages. Oh I wonder, are you going to sacrifice your precious life to save these pathetic pirates?"

Kana smirked. "I don't see why I shouldn't. After all, I don't have a dream to follow so I think I will."

"Wrong answer love."

He raised his arms and a huge gust of wind blasted through. Kana held her sword tightly as she slashed through the invisible attack, unharmed. The Marine captain looked disgusted. Her smirk only got bigger.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I've been training all these past years to cut through any attacks. Even those of Devil Fruits Lucias of the Wind-Wind Fruit. This blade, Jigoku, is one of the reversed blades as well as one of the 12 supreme made swords. In other word it's—"

She felt someone come from behind, but before she could respond another someone followed. She turned to find a green haired man protecting her back. She growled at her stupidity for dropping her guard.

"You know, it's cowardly and pathetic to attack some from behind."

He turned and faced Kana. She saw intensity in his bright green eyes.

"Wise words Melon Head."

He scoffed. "Tch, maybe you should watch your back, dumbass!"

"And maybe you should stay outta my fights!" she snapped.

Their little argument shortly ended when they were surrounded by Marines. Kana instantly went back to back with Melon Head. She could tell in his muscles that his been through a lot of fights and training.

"You know Kana, you can always surrender. I promise I won't hurt you," Lucias sneered.

"That's down right bull."

Thunder rolled in along with several flashes of lightning. More rain fell. Lucias raised his hand to signal an attack.

"Looks like we'll have to fight together then," Kana said under her breath. "No complaints I hope."

She felt his muscles flex. "Just don't get in my way."

"That's my line Melon Head."

Lucias' hand dropped and Kana charged. Now she had the intent to kill. She slit throats, stabbed through guts, and cut off limbs till her body was covered in blood. Her eyes flickered golden. But killing these weaklings didn't satisfy the thirst for the blood she really wanted here. The Marines numbers grew smaller and smaller. Both from Kana and the pirates. She wanted to know why Lucias wasn't attacking. He's stronger than these guys are.

"Everyone retreat immediately!" Lucias shouted above the thunder and rain.

Kana stopped and looked up. Lucias had a very disgusted look upon his face.

"Mark my words you half-breed bitch. I will hunt you down with the help of my brother. You and that mongrel of yours. I swear it on my father's blood!"

After he said that, any living Marines boarded the ship and it began to leave.

"Hey wait! We're not finished yet!" Kana shouted after them.

She sheathed her sword and gave a loud whistle. Seconds later, a large white wolf with a black X-shaped marking across his muzzle came running through. He stood as tall as a horse, but is stronger than an ox. Kana jumped up on his back and looked over at the pirates. Every one of them had injuries, but they weren't too bad.

"Listen here pirates. Go to the southern side of this island. You'll find a bar with an inn. Tell the owner that Kana sent you," she ordered.

Before anyone could say anything, she and her wolf sped off to follow the Marine's ship. The island isn't very big so it wouldn't be that hard to get to the other end. The ship was heading eastern to where a cliff was and where the forest was. She ducked under low hanging branches as the ship came in to view. Her wolf jumped down the waterfall and landed on the beach. But it was at the edge of the island and the ship was too far away now.

"Dammit!"

Her clothes were drenched in blood and rain and were clinging to her body. The blood had some what washed off of her skin.

"Now what Kana?" the wolf asked.

"We can't do anything. We just have to wait, Shini. Let's go meet those pirates."

~x~

After some weird encounter with a village girl, Zoro felt rather stupid. He couldn't believe he was outdone by a little brat. The thing that bugged him the most was the look in her eyes when she was fighting. It wasn't human and he noticed that they turned golden. When he first looked into her light blue eyes, he saw pain and sorrow. But he also saw the look for blood. 'Dammit! Why the hell am I worried about her!' he shouted in his head.

"Hey old man," he heard Luffy say. "Who was that strange girl back there?"

"Kana you mean. She's just my only worker and my stepdaughter," he said.

"But that Marine called her a half-breed. What did he mean?" Nami asked.

"Just a nickname for her. She is something special though."

Zoro stood up and walked towards the door. "I don't see what's so special about some girl who enjoys killing."

Don put his glass down. "If you only knew…"

Zoro didn't know and didn't care what he meant. He had no interest in the girl anyways. He scoffed and walked out.

"Hey where do you think you're going? You're still drenched from the rain," Sanji called after him.

"I'm going for a walk and I don't really care. It's not raining that hard."

He left before Sanji could make another stupid comment. He shouldn't get lost on this island cause it's only a one town place. (me: YEAH RIGHT! zoro: hey shut up! Kana: what a loser zoro: SHUT THE HELL UP! )

Zoro walked towards the forest on this island. The trees weren't that big, but they weren't small either. He heard a waterfall some feet away and decided to check it out. He stopped at the edge and leaned over. There was that silver haired girl named Kana and she was completely naked. Zoro felt himself get a little hard and growled. He glanced over her body. Long slender legs, nice toned body, a bit boyish though. Her chest wasn't big like Nami's but it was still a sight for a man. The more he looked, the harder he got. He saw a long chain aorund her neck with a crescent moon pendent. He also noticed a few things out of place. First was a scar all the way around her right arm, almost like it was cut off. Second there was a slash across her throat. And lastly, several puncture scars on the left side off her neck. He tried to look closer, but his hand slipped and down he went. He landed in the pool below with a huge splash. He heard a scream followed by a threatening growl. He looked over and saw the girl behind a rock with that giant white wolf in front of her with his fangs bared.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert?" she asked furiously.

"I… I… slipped when… I was walking…" he tried lying, but kinda failed.

The girl, Kana, narrowed her eyes at him. Zoro wasn't sure what to do. The wolf was growling at him and got louder when he tried moving to get away.

"It's alright Shini. He doesn't mean any harm," she said.

The wolf whined, but sat. He kept his gaze on Zoro.

"You were with those pirates earlier, right?" she asked.

"Yeah I was."

She laughed. "I'm not going to eat you. You can step out of the water now."

Zoro wasn't sure if she was playing or not. He looked into her blue eyes and saw something different, a softer expression. He slowly stood up, watching the wolf the entire time.

"He won't attack unless I tell him to. I'm Kana as you know. And you are?"

"Zoro."

"Ah right, can I borrow your shirt?"

"What? Why do you want it?"

"Uhh well my clothes are blood soaked. I don't want to wear them," she said blushing. Zoro thought it was kinda cute.

He let out an angry sigh and took it off. He noticed Kana was staring at the long diagonal scar. Her expression was almost sad and worried. He walked towards her.

"You're wondering who gave me this scar right?"

"Yeah it looked like it really hurt."

He chuckled. "It hurt like hell. I got in a fight with Hawkeyes."

He saw her eyes widen in curiosity.

"You mean… the Hawkeye Mihawk? One of the seven warlords of the sea?"

"Yeah thats right."

Zoro was now inches away from her. He never realized that he towered over her. They stared at each other for a few moments longer. Kana looked away shyly from his gaze. He smirked.

"Here you go."

He handed her the shirt, but it took her several seconds to actually take it. She swiftly put it on. It reached to the middle of her thighs. Zoro mentally smirked as he saw her walk out. She grabbed her clothes and her sword and jumped on the wolf's back. She held out her hand towards Zoro.

"I bet you've never ridden on a wolf before," she said.

"No I haven't."

"Well then, come on."

Zoro cautiously grabbed her hand. It was small and warm in his, yet it felt right. He pulled himself up and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed a beet red.

"O-ok. Hold on tight Melon Head. This wolf can run faster that a horse."

"Wait what do—"

Before he could finish, Shini started jumping up the cliff then took off running. Zoro tightened his grip on her waist. Kana laughed.

"Don't tell me you're scared. This is just the beginning."

"I'm not scared you brat."

"Well then try this. Ok Shini lets show this fearless pirate what you can do."

Zoro got a bad feeling in his stomach. He felt even worse as Shini jumped onto the roof of the first house. He heard Kana giggling and he thought he heard the wolf laughing at him.

"If you survive this, Melon Head, I'll let you pick you prize."

"Anything I want? Like what?"

"Survive this and just pick."

Shini trotted to the far end of the roof. Zoro felt his stomach drop. The wolf sprinted at full speed to the edge and jump up really high towards the next roof across the street. He landed lightly. Zoro was now in a death grip.

"What do you think, Melon Head?" she asked in a taunting voice.

"Ah well I don't know what to say."

"Heh alright then, time to fly Shini."

Shini nodded and looked behind. Zoro met his icy gaze and stared back. Shini gave him a smirky face. Without warning, he leaped again, but kept jumping roofs. When he reached the highest roof (me: lets say a watch tower ;D) Kana looked up at Zoro.

"This is the last jump. You can get off now or stay," she smirked.

He returned the smirk. "I'm staying."

"Hope you don't regret this then."

Shini crouched down. Zoro could hear the wind. He felt Kana lean over and whispered something in the wolf's ear. He nodded. She leaned back and pressed her body against his.

"Last chance Melon Head."

"Try me."

Shini pushed of the tower and up higher than before. It was as if they were flying. The air was colder and Zoro felt like he could touch the clouds. Shini suddenly bulleted back to the ground. Now if it were someone inexperienced, it would have been _splat_. But Shini is an expert. He landed a perfect 10. Zoro fell off, breathing hard. He gave Kana a look like she was crazy.

"Well, not bad for your first. I guess I hafta give you your shirt back, so just wait a minute."

Zoro stood up. "Hold on, why?"

"If you walk in without your shirt, your friends are going to wonder what you were doing."

Kana gave him one last smile before walking away. He felt a slight pain in his chest. 'Why?'

~x~

Kana stood behind the bar and doubled check to make sure no one was around. She pulled off Zoro's shirt and handed it to Shini.

"Take this back to him 'kay?"

"Fine."

She waited till he was out of sight to climb the drainpipe and to the balcony to her room. Luckily, her room was facing the ocean so no one would see her. The rain had gone down to a light drizzle as she reached her room's balcony. The doors were open and she slide inside. She hear some voices downstairs. 'The pirates…' she thought. She walked to her dresser and randomly picked out a pair of cargo pants and a white tank.

"Hey Kana! I know you're up there. Come down here and meet the pirates. They're hilarious!"

Kana smiled to herself. She quickly put her clothes on when she heard Shini jump onto the balcony.

"He got his shirt back."

"Thanks Shini. I'm going downstairs to meet the pirates. You wanna come?"

Shini shook his head. "I'm going to sleep."

Kana pouted, but said nothing. She watched him lay down and fall asleep. She let out a heavy sigh as she walked out the door. By the sound of things, the new comers were having a blast. They were all laughing which made Kana feel warm inside. Don was the first to notice her when she reached the bottom step.

"Here's today's hero!" he shouted.

"Heh thanks. I'm Kana as you know. And you guys are?"

(A/N don't wanna put all the intro stuff…too lazy and we should kno wat they look like…its everyone except brook…plz dont yell at me for that)

She smiled brightly at all of them. She acted like she didn't Zoro. Sanji came dancing(?) over to her with flowers (from where?) and hearts in his eyes.

"What a beautiful angel! You look like you've just fallen from the sky. I'll protect you for as long as I live!"

Kana slowly backed away. "Eh thanks, but I think I can handle myself. And if you're flirting, you failed. Sorry, but you're just not my type."

Zoro laughed. "That's the first time the love cook got dumped by a girl."

The rest of the crew began to laugh. Kana let out a small giggle which is rare for her nowadays. She felt safe and at home with the pirates. What if she actually belonged out at sea with them? She really wanted to go with them, they just met? She'll feel sad if she just left her home…

"Hey Kana, you okay?" Don asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking."

She glanced over at Don. It looked like he was reading her mind.

"Do you want to go with them?"

Kana stopped breathing for a minute. She didn't know what to say. Kana really wanted to, but felt like she couldn't. She felt Don place a hand on her shoulder.

"If you go with them I won't be sad or upset. You belong out at sea. I forgot to tell you, but you're from the New World. I found you on your home island with old Shini when you were just a little squirt and brought you here."

"I'm from the New World?"

"Yes, I can't tell you where from though. That's for you to kind out. Well, you best be packing then."

With that, he left. Kana stood there speechless. How was she going to tell them she wanted to join their crew? She looked over at them. They sure are a lively crew. She really did feel like she belonged with them.

"Hey Kana, why don't you come join us?" Kana's ears twitched at Luffy's question. "It'll be lots of fun."

Kana looked over at Don who smiled and nodded. She smiled back.

"Sure, I'll join ya!"

"Woo-hoo! Another crew member. We can—"

A sudden explosion stopped Luffy. It wasn't that far away from here either. After the noise settled down, a loud familiar shout reached Kana's ears.

"I know you're here Half-Breed! Come on out you bitch!"

It sounded much like Lucias, but not as smoothed tone. She glanced over at Don who nodded.

"Alright pirates, don't get in my way."

She clutched Jigoku tightly as she walked out. It was still drizzling. A lone man stood several feet away.

"There you are. You made my brother look pitiful. You'll fucking regret that, you half-breed bitch!"

Kana only stared. "Lucias is you brother then. Who are you?"

"I am the greatest werewolf hunter, Dante the Slayer!"

"Never heard of you."

"So you don't deny that you are a half blood. What do your friends over there think?"

Kana turned her head to find the Straw Hats staring at her blankly. She knew this would happen soon.

"A…a w-werewolf?" Usopp and Chopper shouted.

"What does he mean you're a half-breed?" Robin asked.

Kana looked down. "My full name is Kanashii Fuyutsuki and I'm a half-blooded werewolf."

~x~

HAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

It was perfect for this…I just had to XD

Well here's the first chap of Ainoko

I guess its ok…idk

Read an review plz! Don't be mean tho so no flaming puh-leaze!

It's my first so be nice I'll update another chap soon maybe


	2. Chapter 2

YAY another chap!

Disclaimer

Me: sighz… I hate school, but I get a 3 month vacation

Hiruma: what the fuck are u whining about, brat?

Me: holy mother of god! What the hell are u doing here?

Hiruma: I can be where ever the fuck I want

Me: since ur here can u do the disclaimer?

Hiruma: fuck no brat do it urself

Me: but but but but

Hiruma: *loads gun*

Me: AHHHH! I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! ONLY MY OC!

Hiruma: fucking brat…

Me: anywayz on with the story

+Chapter 2+

The world stopped moving. Kana was staring at Dante. The Straw Hats were staring at Kana. Dante was looking at Kana as well.

"A werewolf?" they shouted.

"Yes a half-breed to be exact. I still have a human side."

Dante burst out laughing. "A human side? You've got to be joking. You're the farthest thing from human."

Kana's fist clenched. Zoro didn't know what to do. That probably explains the change of her eye color and why it seemed like she enjoyed killing. He noticed her body was shaking. Not from fear, but from anger.

"So Kana my dear. Shall we?"

Her answer was bulleting herself at him with Jigoku unsheathed. Dante had a semi-slow reaction and was nicked in the neck. Her eyes now glowed golden in sheer hatred and rage.

"Thats right darling. Give me all your rage and hate you have. You're gonna be so blinded by it that you wont even know I'm fucking killing ya!"

He pulled out a gun and fired. Kana barely dodged it, but it only grazed her shoulder. He kept on firing. She kept dodging. She finally managed to land a solid kick to his chest. With her inhuman strength she sent him flying into a close by building. She wasn't even breaking a sweat. Bullet holes and sword slashed were scatted around. The bullet scratch wasn't deep but it hurt like hell. She turned her gaze to the Straw Hats. Some of them flinched.

"Now that you know what I am do you still want me to be apart of your crew?"

It went silent. No one moved. They looked at eachother then back at Kana. Luffy was the first to speak.

"Of course. You're really awesome and I want you on my crew. You saved us back there."

"Yeah Luffy's right. If you didnt show up we wouldn't be here," Nami said.

"I have no control ever myself. If I lose it you guys might get killed."

"We can handle it Kana. We're pirates. We've been through alot as a crew and there's still more to come," Sanji said.

"But... but I dont want to hurt you guys. You seems like really nice people and you arent bothered by what I am. I really want to go with-"

A gun was fired and it hit Kana's chest. Luckily her right side, but it would still cause alot of damage. She fell to her knees, coughing up blood. she clutched her chest, but the blood flowed through her fingers and onto the ground. She heard Dante walking out of the rubble. He was bleeding from a head wound and his left arm was broken.

"You fucking bitch! You're gonna die for that now!"

Kana weakly stood up and faced Dante. Her eyes flickered. Dante only glared. He could sense danger and possibly death if he keeps fighting her. He narrowed his eyes.

"Dante. You best leave," Kana growled.

"Bitch! I'm not finished with you. I'll come back with an army. You're fucking finished!"

With that he ran off. Kana staggered and fell. Her wound was still flowing crimson. She felt her body get cold. Her eyes went back to grey-blue. Her vision blurred. Before she blacked out she heard her name.

'Zoro...'

~x~

"Kana!" Zoro shouted and ran to her.

Blood was pooling around her. Her touched her arm. 'She so cold.'

Chopper freaked. "AHHHHH! She's gonna die! Someone get a doctor! Oh wait I'm the doctor!"

"Knock it off and get over here!"

Chopper grabbed his medical bag and looked through it. He found a pair of tweezers and took them out. Zoro winced.

"I need you to hold her down while I pull the bullet out."

He nodded. He helped Chopper flip her over on her back side. Zoro hands were covered in blood. He placed his hands on her head on his lap and his hands on her shoulders. She let out a soft groan which sent excitment up his spine.

"Ok hold her tightly."

Chopper leaned over her and started digging for the bullet. Kana let out a groan as the tweezers went deeper. Blood was flowing still. Zoro's shirt began to get soaked by the crimson liquid. Zoro figured she'd try the thrash around from the pain, but she didn't. Her muscles on quiverd and clenched under his hands.

"I got it!"

Chopper pulled out the tweezers with the bullet. Zoro let out a small sigh as Chopper began to wrap her wound tightly. Her body was still cold and she was shivering. Her jaws clenched several times but not once did she scream. 'It must hurt like hell yet she's not even yelling out,' Zoro thought.

"We need to move her somewhere else. She might get pneumonia," Chopper said.

"She can't stay here."

The pirates turned their heads to find Don with the giant wolf and a bag. His expression was hard to read. He walked over to Kana and sheathed her blade.

"Take her with you. Theres an island west of here. It shouldnt take you that lond to reach it. Knowing Dante, he's going to come back here for Kana. You do have a room for her on your ship?"

"Of course we do. _Sunny_ has plenty of room for newcomers," Franky said.

"But isnt that man going to follow us?" Nami asked.

"Not if you leave now."

Zoro looked down at Kana. The bullet really affected her. 'If she stays out here any longer, she might die.' He cursed under his breath as he picked her up bridal style and started walking in the direction of the ship. Chopper followed first with her bag and blade. The others slowly began to follow. Kana subconsciously gripped Zoro's shirt.

"Z-Zoro...Im cold."

"Dont talk. We're taking you with us."

Her breathing began to stagger and she was starting to shiver. Zoro tightened his grip on her. He hated to see someone like her like this. The thirst for blood flowed through his veins. He was gonna find that man and kill him good.

~x~

Kana's dream

_'Where am I?'_

_Darkness engulfed her. Spikes scratched at her bare skin as she walked through this empty cold world. The left side of her neck was throbbing more and more the farther she walked. She felt like something was watching her._

_'Kana...'_

_She turned her head. No one._

_'Kana... Kana...'_

_In front of her was a pond. She leaned over and looked in it only to find a large silver wolf staring at her. Her neck was hurting more. Voices screamed at her. She covered her ears and screamed._

_'Kana...dont run...from what...you really...are...'_

~x~

Kana's eyes slowly opened. Her neck was a dull throb. Her right side was stiff, but movable. She heard the ocean and soft cries of sea birds. The room was slightly swaying. She looked over at the window and saw that it was night. The moon was full and the stars shined brightly with it. She figured everyone was asleep so she decided to get some freash air. She walked out of the room quietly and out onto the grassy deck. The moon light felt refreshing on her skin. All her pains were beginning to vanish. A familiar smell hit her nose.

"If you move around too much, your wound will open again," Zoro said.

Kana didnt move. She felt two large arms drape over her shoulders and a warm body press against hers. She blushed, but let him hold her. Her heart was beating fast.

"Why are you out here?" Kana asked.

"Just watching the ship while you guys sleep." His breath tickled her neck.

"Oh ok. Ummm how long was I out?"

"About 3 days. There's an island close by, but we stopped for the night."

Kana looked up at him and stared into his bright green eyes. She smiled lightly.

"Thank you for watching over me."

"Anytime."

Zoro smiled back. He just noticed that she has a small body, but he could feel muscle. 'She's been through alot of training. Not to mention, she has excellent swordsmanship.' He leaned over and kissed her nech lightly. Kana tensed up and blushed even more.

"You should go back to sleep," he whispered in her ear.

Chills ran up her spine and her face got only hotter. She moved her head as he kissed up and down. A low moan escaped her throat which made Zoro get a little hard. She pressed her body closer and noticed he didnt have a shirt on. Zoro kissed up to her jawbone, but stopped when he got close to her lips.

"You're so cute when you blush, Kana."

She blushed a deeper red. "T-thank you, Zoro."

The way she said his name got him harder. Kana turned in his arms and faced him. For some strange reason, she felt like crying. Zoro could see that. He held her closer as she buried her head in his chest and cried. She didnt know why, but she did.

"Hey, there's no need to be like this. Its okay. I'll protect you."

"But I'm still scared...that man...he will find me and kill me. I dont want to die...not yet."

"I wont let you did on my watch. You're a strong kid and when I first saw you, I thought you were just another annoying brat. But now that I know you a little more, you're a sweet soft-hearted girl."

"I just dont want you to get killed because of me. I have no control over my werewolf self. I dont even know what I can do and I might kill you. You're a nice person Zoro...I dont want another close friend killed by my hands."

Zoro said nothing. Kana looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Even filled with sadness, he thought her foggy blue eyes were beautiful. He wiped her tears away and held her face in his hands.

"You wont. Trust me and trust yourself. You wont kill me or anyone eles on this crew. We'll protect you because you are our crewmate and our friend," he said and kissed her forehead. "Now lets get you back to sleep."

~x~

PHEW... another chap done

well looks like mister stubborn ass zoro is softening up

WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM KANA!

*ahem* anyways plz review and be nice no flames

i'll get another chap up asap cuz i gots all weekend to write...and study...not really

danku for reading Ainoko

i wonder what will happen next...


	3. Chapter 3

Omigosh another chap WHEEE!

im not sure if this story is gonna do good but it seems ok for now

maybe after i get this going i'll start another fanfic... wonder which series i should do...

oh and thank for the reviews!

Disclaimer

Me: COOKIES GALORE! XDD

Hiruma: fucking spaz

Me: why r u here again? go back to Eyeshield 21! *not that i dont want u here ;)*

Hiruma: do i hafta fucking repeat myself. i said before i can be where ever the fuck i want

Me: disclaimer plz 0_0

Hiruma: *walks away*

Me: fine be like that... i sadly dont own One Piece or any of the characters...it belongs Oda-sensei...anyway read and review plz -_-

+Chapter 3+

The Straw Hats reached the island by early afternoon. Its a nice day out with no clouds in the sky. The sea was rather calm to Kana's surprise. Shes traveled these waters many times and the sea's were always rough. Her arm was almost healed due to her supernatural abilities, but it still hurts. She tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked standing next to her.

"Hmm? Oh not really. Its just that the waters are calm, but when I traveled on them with Don, they were always rough."

"This is the Grand Line. It can be calm one day and the next unsteady. The ocean never stays the same."

Kana looked back out at the sea. She had to borrow some clothes from Nami. Luckily she had a good size wardrobe filled with clothes. She wore a grey shirt and a pair of jean cut-offs with black flats. The sun was warm, but a chill went down her spine.

"Hey Kana my dear. I have some coffee for you!" Sanji sang out.

Kana looked over and saw Sanji dancing around with a tray of 3 steamy cups of rich coffee. She stayed where she was as he walked over to her.

"Here you are my dear. One nice warm cup of coffee for a beauty like you."

"Thank you Sanji."

"No its my pleasure." And he left.

Kana took a small sip and felt instant warmth through her body. But she felt even warmer when a certain someone stood next to her.

"Good morning Zoro."

"Morning, did you sleep well."

"Yes fine thank you."

Even though she's only known Zoro for a few days she felt herself get closer and closer to him. But there was still many questions going through her head and of course no answers.

"Alright. Whos gonna stay with the ship and whos gonna go get supplies?" Nami asked.

"Im staying!" Franky Chopper and Usopp said. (of course they would...-_-)

"I'll stay here as well," Nami said. "So that leaves Luffy Sanji Robin Zoro and Kana."

"I know this island better than anyone so I'll go." Kana was already standing on the railing.

"We're in dire need of food since that dumbass rubberbrain ate all our meat."

"But I was hungry."

"Maybe you should learn to control your damn hunger!"

Kana giggled. Old welcoming smells came to her nose. It seems like years since she's last been on this island. They came closer to the harbor but she couldnt wait. She crouched down and jumped onto the harbor lightly. A small pain shot through her right side and she staggered. 'Okay maybe that wasnt the smartest idea...' She winced as she stood up and looked at the Straw Hats. They're faces were like 0.0.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Luffy shouted.

"I am part werewolf you idiot."

Kana sighed and walked away. 'This island hasnt changed a bit...'

"Never turn your back on an enemy Kana!"

She looked up boredly as a huge ball of a person came falling down in her direction. She moved to one side as it crashed into the ground.

"Do you really have to do that?"

The person jumped out of the crater it made a faced Kana.

"I see you havent changed a bit. Still as cold as ever."

"Bleh your the one who hasnt changed. What kinda mentor would try to crash their students?"

"That's no way to talk to your teacher brat."

"I can say whatever i want... Kuro"

He laughed. "Looks like my brothers attitude rubbed onto ya."

"Im outta here."

Kana turned away and walked on. The others were finally getting off of the ship. She had a feeling Zoro was going to follow her but he wasnt. She looked behind her and saw him going the opposite direction. 'Maybe I can follow him.' And of course she did. She kept her distance as Zoro walked around to who knows where. He walked around like he was lost but didnt show it. She noticed that he stopped several times but only for a moment. She wondered if he knows that she's following him. If he did, he didnt act like it. This little "game" of theirs went on for awhile. Kana was starting to get a little frustrated with him to the point where she would give up, but an enemy smell came to her nose. She took a deep breath. Her eyes widen. She looked around her, but saw no one. She looked back at Zoro and noticed that he was walking right into a trap.

"Dammit!"

She ran out of her hiding spot grabbed Zoro and ran into an alley way.

"What the fu-"

"Shut up idiot!" Kana hissed.

She pulled him behind a bunch of boxes as the scent came closer.

"Where the fuck did they go?" It was Dante. He found her.

"I-I dont know boss. We saw her over there and the there was this green haired guy she grabbed and then the vanished."

"Vanished? How could someone just vanish?"

"I dont know where they went boss. She was here one minute and the next gone."

"Useless scum. I'll look for the bitch myself. She's still on this island. I know she is. And she's not going to fucking escape."

His scent was residing. Kana let out a staggered breath. She didnt move from the spot.

"Would you mind not sitting there?"

Kana looked down. She didnt realize that she was sitting ontop of Zoro. He gave her an O.o expression. She blushed madly and quickly got off. Her heart beat quickened and her face was getting hot. Zoro only smirked. He actuallly liked where she sat.

"Im sorry. I didnt mean to sit on you."

"Its fine."

Kana stood up and brushed off the dirt. She looked around the corner. Dante was still there, asking townspeople questions. She huffed an angry sigh.

"Stupid idiot."

"Kana..."

"Hmm? What is-"

Before she could finish her question Zoro grabbed her arm and gently pushed her against the stone wall. He pinned her between his legs and placed both of his arms on his side. Kana blushed even more as he leaned close to her face. She couldnt move. Not from him pinning her but from the fact she felt something rub against her inner thigh. Kana noticed that his eyes were soft and gentle but with a small amount of lust. She felt like her heart was going to bust out of her chest.

"You are so cute when you blush Kana."

She couldnt speak. Her voice was caught in her throat. He kept leaning closer but stoppd millimeters away fro her lips. He wanted to devour her so badly, but he kept himself under control. He wanted her and only her. His little monster in his pants (XD i love this!) agreed with his thoughts. If he came onto her to strong though things may not end pretty. He furrowed his brow together and started to back up, but Kana grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Zoro was actuallly surprised. Kana backed away with a blush across her face. It almost looked like she was in disbelief for doing that. Zoro was just surprised. He thought he was going to be the one to make the move first. He licked his lips and smirked. 'She taste so sweet.'

"I uh Im sorry. I dont know what came over me."

Zoro lifted her chin. "Dont be sorry. I was just surprised."

"But why me?"

"Because you're different. I dont want a normal girl like Nami and Robin's a mystery. I want a girl like you Kana. I want you."

Kana couldnt believe her ears. This man whos she's only known for a few days is saying he wants her. She didnt fully understand why he wants her. But even after when she fisrt told them what she really was, he seemed to be the less bothered. And also what she told him last night he still doesnt seem bothered by the fact she's part werewolf and she cant control herself. And now she feels like crying again.

"Hey dont start crying again."

"But Im happy. Those are the nicest things someone has ever said to me."

"And Im very serious. Since that first day I couldnt get you out of my head. When I was watching over you when you blacked out I kept thinking...How can a girl like her have blood of a vicious demon running through her veins?"

Kana gripped his shirt and pulled him close as she started crying in his grasp again.

~x~

Sanji finally found a good store where he could by cheap foods but ones with flavor. He was on his way back to the ship when he felt like something was off. He didnt know what but the more he walked the more he felt it. 'Could Nami Robin and Kana be in trouble? Man I dont like this feeling.' He just kept walking until he came to the town square. He saw a familiar looking person talking to several people. It was that Dante guy, the one that wanted to kill Kana.

"What does that damn shithead want?"

He looked around when he heard a girl crying. He looked in the alley way and his heart dropped. There was Kana in the arms of the damn mosshead. He felt a burning flame well up in him. 'How the hell did that stupid idiot get Kana? Why would she choose him?' He muttered a bazillion cusses under his breath as he walked away.

~x~

(going to FF back to the ship)

After that little incident with Zoro, Kana felt free for once. She felt like the chains and bars that bound her were finally breaking away. She couldnt hide the smile on her face when she passed her old mentor, Kuro's house. He noticed it.

"Well well well, looks like the brat is happy. Why's that?"

"Its none of your business geezer."

"Hey Im just trying to be friendly here."

"Nah its more like your looking for a fight but I have better things to do."

"Why you little..."

"Na uh uh. Dont start. I have a crew to get to."

"A crew? Since when did you have a crew?"

Kana was going to speak but Zoro beat her to it.

"She just joined us."

"Oh really? I would never expect you to be a pirate."

"Oh thats bull Kuro. You've know all along that I wanted to be a pirate."

"AHAHAHAHA! Still have that childish spunk! Oh and Kana?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful."

Kana smiled. "Oh I will."

She turned back towards the ship and jumped up. The sun was setting behind the horizon and turning the waters an blood-red orange. A sudden ache in her heart hit her as a breeze blew by with a faint smell. She looked back to the island and thought she saw the eyes of a wolf. She blinked abd it was gone. She looked up at the sky and narrowed her eyes. The moon was red with the setting sun. She closed her eyes as she remembered a legend someone told her a long time ago...

_"The blood moon is a bad sign for wolves. It means something bad is going to happen upon those who see it. This bad look always happens at the least expected time, but when it happens, be perpared. You will never know if its going to happen to you..."_

Kana could never remeber who spoke those words to her. But whoever it was...

"Kana, are you alright?"

Kana jumped slightly at Zoro's voice. "Yes Im fine. Im just thinking."

"Well you should come and eat with us. Its a feast for our new crewmate."

"Okay."

Zoro smiled and walked away. Kana began to follow but stopped.

'Kana...'

She looked behind her. Theres was a single white wolf. Its not Shini. Its yellow eyes piecered into her. It lifted his head and howled. Only Kana could hear it though.

'Kana...be careful...'

It vanished. 'That voice...could it be?'

~x~

cliffhanger again... ah this is so fun...

well heres the thrid chapter of Ainoko finally

ill try to get another one updated asap

i wonder whats gonna happen next since Kana and Zoro are getting pretty close... maybe they...

Zoro: dont say it

Me: hey what are u doing here?

Kana: looking for excuses

Zoro: am not

Kana: are too

Zoro: not

Kana: are

Me: childeren calm down this isnt the time to be bickering

Zoro/Kana: u stay outta this!

Me: TT^TT they hate me...how could they...

Luffy: wow she's really depressed...

Usopp: yeah very scary too

Robin: leave the poor child alone she's working very hard to get this story done

Me: YAY! thank u Robin oh you so nice ill make sure you get plenty of parts in the next chap

Everyone else: hey! no fair!

Me: i can do whatevr cuz am the author right Robin?

Robin: yes she can do whatever cuz she is the author

Sanji: oh Anime i wuv u! plz make Kana fall for me! PLZ!

Kana: oh ur such a suck up

Sanji: i love u Kana! plz be with me

Kana: ...

Me: ummm this is a Zoro love story sooo no

Sanji: TT_TT *sits in a corner and cries*

Me: *sweat drop*

the next chap of Ainoko is coming soon to you!

plz read and review! arigato!


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh I hate being sick but thats not gonna stop me from writing

well heres another chap...

im rather surprised on how well its doing fo my first fic...

and danku Kurayami Angel for the tip...ill be sure to not do that XD

Disclaimer

Me: its my first fic and its doing ok for now

Robin: it must be good then

Me: oh hiya Robin what ya doing here

Robin: isnt there supposed to be a disclaimer

Me: oh yea rite can you do it

Robin: Anime does not rightfull own One Piece only her OC

Me: youre so nice Robin danku

Robin: anytime

Me: now lets get on with the next chap of Ainoko

+Chapter 4+

"Hey Kana. Is there anybody there?"

Kana looked up from her plate and stared blankly. Luffy was right in her face.

"I-I'm fine. I was just thinking bout somethings."

"Ohhh well you looked like you were lost. Are you going to eat that?"

"Luffy you idiot! You already eat 10 plates of meat!" Sanji shouted and kicked him in the head.

"No its alright Sanji. Im not very hungry. Here Luffy."

Kana pushed her plate away and looked down. Her stomach growled in protest but she wasnt hungry. She was too bothered by what she saw to eat. She shook her head and left the table to go outside. She ignored the calls of her name as she walked onto deck. The stars were out again but the moon still had a small redish tint to it. She had some many more questions and no answers or answers without the right questions. She slammed her fist down on the railing. 'Dammit!'

"What is it that's bugging you, Kana-san?"

Kana whirled around in surprise. She never expected Robin to come out here to talk to her.

"I wont tell the others. Is it about that white wolf?"

Kana's eyes widen. 'How...how did she know?'

"I saw it. It was a clear as day. The others didnt noticed because they were to busy."

A shadow covered her eyes and said nothing.

"Whatever it maybe Kana-san this crew will protect you. I should know. It wasnt very easy. In fact I didnt want to be alive anymore."

Kana looked up. "You didnt?"

"Yes. I didnt see any purpose in my life but Straw Hat-kun gave me a reason to live. If you feel like you dont have a purpose in life just wait. It'll come to you in the least expected form."

She left after that. Kana was speechless. It was almost like she was reading her mind. Even though she didnt quite understand what she was trying to tell her. She looked back up at the moon.

'What am I suppose to do?'

~x~

Sanji was cleaning last of the dishes while everyone else headed to bed. Zoro stayed behind though.

"Why didnt you leave with the rest of the crew? You should get some sleep. I'll watch the ship tonight."

Zoro scoffed. "Who died and made you captain? I'm not going to sleep."

Sanji stopped cleaning and glared at Zoro. "I saw you with Kana ealier."

"So?"

"Why were you with her and why was she crying?"

"And why do you care?"

"I dont want you around her shithead!"

Zoro slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "I can do whatever the hell I want asshole!"

"If you lay a finger on her I'll personally kill you myself."

"Too late. She's already kissed me."

Sanji stared at him in disbelief. "She's what? With you?"

"Yes so know if you'll let me leave-"

"You're not going anywhere until I get the answers I want."

"I'm not telling you anything. Its my life and its not you damn problem."

"If it involves Kana then yes it does. I dont want you hanging around her."

"Why the hell do you care what I do?"

"God dammit! If I see you hanging around Kana I will get rid of you in a heart beat."

With that Sanji left and walked out on deck. He was so pissed at Zoro that if he hadnt of left he would have hurt him. He just couldnt believe his ears. Kana kissing Zoro? That's unreal. Sanji took a long drag to calm him some. He didnt realize that someone was humming. Maybe it was because he was too pissed at Zoro. He looked over and saw Kana leaning over the railing and staring into the ocean. Sanji thought he really saw an angel. They why her hair turned a shiny silver in the moon and how her eyes glowed like soft blue diamonds. He completely forgot about his anger and walked over to her.

"You're still awake Sanji? I thought you fell asleep."

"Oh no i was cleaning the kitchen."

"What were you and Zoro fighting about?"

Sanji stopped. 'How did she know? Were we really that loud?' (A/N okay this sentence sounds sooooo wrong...if you get it...)

"I could hear you guys fighting but i couldnt make out what you guys were shouting about."

Kana looked over at Sanji. He just couldnt stop staring at her. She was just so beautiful. She smiled at him. The only thing he could do was grab her arm and he placed his lips on hers. Kana's eyes were wide and her body frozen. She placed her hands on his chest and tried pushing him away but she couldnt. Sanji backed away from her lips only to place his on her neck.

"S-Sanji stop it..."

"Kana leave the stupid swordsman and be with me. I'll treat you like a princess and protect you from anything."

Kana tried pushing him away again but Sanji grabbed her arms and he lightly pushed her to the ground pinning her arms and legs with his body. Kana struggled against me and he wouldnt budge. He leaned down and kissed her neck again. He put both of her hands in one of his and with the other started reaching up her shirt. Kana was going to yell out but he covered her mouth with his causing it to me a muffled moan.

'Why is he doing this? Didnt i tell him i dont want him?'

"You taste so sweet Kana."

He loosed his grip and this gave Kana a chance to free herself. She did a very cheap shot between the legs. She scrambled to sit up and get away. She wanted to find Zoro. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Zoro's scent was around the corner which was to Kana's luck. She found him sitting at the dining table with a pissed look on his face. He must of heard her crying cuz his expression only got worse.

"What happened Kana?" His voice was stern.

"Umm S-Sanji tried..."

Zoro stood up angerly. "What did he do?"

"He...he tried taking advantage of me..."

Now Zoro wanted to kill him. Kana could see it and she hugged him tightly. Zoro flinched but relaxed.

"Please dont."

Zoro said nothing. He wanted to hurt Sanji so badly for what he did to Kana. He got her first and he confessed to her. And now that dumbass of a cook wants to ruin it. Zoro's fist clenched. Kana buried her head in his chest.

"Zoro you dont need to think like that. I know what he did hurt you but you dont need to get yourself hurt because of me. Just talk to him."

"Kana you know that wont work. He's stuck on you."

"But I dont like him. I dont want him. I want you Zoro."

Zoro was actually surprised to hear that. He didnt expect Kana to like him back. He looked down into her eyes and saw that she was serious. He lightly smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Alright I wont. But if he does it again..."

"Then I'll stop you."

Zoro sighed. "Ok ok I wont."

Kana smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

"You need to get some sleep Zoro. You dont know whats gonna happen tomorrow."

"Same goes to you."

"Im working on it."

Kana kissed him again and walked towards the girls room. She heard snoring from the mens room. Go figure. She quietly opened the door to the girls room and lightly tiptoes to the couch. After all the excitement today she really could use a good nights sleep.

~x~

The next morning

"Everybody wake up! We got a problem!"

Usopp's loud shout roused Kana from her slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She smelled Robin coming over and lightly shake her.

"It seems that we have Marines following us. And that friend of yours is on it. The Marine captain."

Kana was out of bed and on deck within a matter a seconds. With Jigoku at hand Kana was ready to kill. Luffy and the others were already standing by. This time Kana's gonna make sure that Lucias wont escape.

"Straw Hat pirates! We've got you! Surrender and hand over the one named Kanashii Fuyutsuki! She is to go in captivity for scientific research."

Kana growled. She saw Zoro tense up.

"No! She's part of our crew!" Luffy shouted back.

"We wont ask you again! Hand over Kanashii Fuyutsuki!"

Kana stepped forward and faced the Marines. Her eyes were golden and fierce.

"Im Kanashii Fuyutsuki and Im not leaving this ship. This is my crew and I will protect them with my life. Im not going to surrender my life to some lowly humans for scientific research!"

"You give us no choice."

Kana heard cannons being loaded and the smell of gun powder.

"Luffy. Please let me take care of this."

"Huh? What do you mean Kana?"

"Let me kill them all."

Before Luffy could say a word Kana launched herself to the Marines ship. (A/N its not that far away fyi) None of the Marines were expecting this. They all tried to get the cannons and guns loaded. By the time the did, most of the Marines on deck were dead. Due to Kana's amazing speed no one could catch her. Off with one Marines head and through the gut with another. Blood went everyone. Alot of it went on Kana. Her grey hair was coated with crimson. But she wasnt stopping till the last man was dead on this ship. The deck of the ship was covered with the Marines blood limbs and organs. Kana stabbed through the head of a dead one and smiled.

"What a disgusting creature you've become Kana my dear. Id never imagine such a beautiful young lady like you found and intrest in killing. And you such a mess on my ship. What will I tell head quarters."

Kana turned around and glared. "Nothing. You'll be dead and this ship sunk."

"Now now my love. Dont get so cocky. You're the-"

Kana appeared right in his face. She lifted her blade to his throat. The stench of blood was over whelming. Lucias noticed something else. She had a more wolf look to her. 'She has fangs now. Oh joy so its finally happining. Its sooner than i expected.'

"You better have a good reason why you're here. Why do you damn Marines what me as a scientific lab rat huh?"

Lucias only smiled. "You're one very special girl. You have werewolf blood running through your veins as you know. But I dont really pay attention to all the medical studies our department does."

Kana moved the blade closer to his throat drawing a small amount of blood.

"Tell me."

"Alright alright. It is said in 2 years that you will become a full blooded werewolf due to the cells in your body. Your human blood doesnt stand a chance. Within the 2 years your body will go through some major changes. In fact its already started. Youll be so bloodthirsty youll kill your friends and then-"

Kana couldnt take it. She forced her blood through his neck cutting through skin muscle and bone. His head came clean off and blood spurted everywhere. His body fell in front of her and blood pooled around her feet. Her face was blank emotionless. Maybe the change was really starting but Kana couldnt tell. She didnt smell anymore Marines around that would want to face her now. She turned heels and headed back to the pirate ship. She could see their expressions clearly. They were scared and shocked. Only natrual. She jumped from the railing of the Marines ship and to the railing of the _Sunny_. Luffy stayed where he was the entire time watching her kill.

"Thank you Luffy for not getting in my way."

She went back to the Kana they knew. She jumped down and walked passed the Straw Hats.

"Im going to clean up and rest. I've had enough fun for one day."

She stalked off towards the bath leaving the pirates to wonder. Now that Lucias is dead the threat isnt over yet. Dante is still out there looking for her. And if he finds out that Kana killed his brother it could either be really good or really bad. Kana didnt want to think about that now. She just wanted to relax and feel relieved of an enemy's death. The man she wanted dead for a long time is finally now at rest. She let the blood soaked clothes fall off her body. The smell of blood was getting stronger now but hopefully it'll go away after a long soothing bath.

~x~

(FF=== later in the day)

Kana sat on the grassy deck back to back with Zoro. She watched Luffy Chopper and Usopp play around on the lower deck. Nami and Robing were sitting at a small table under an umbrella. Sanji was in the kitchen and Franky was working on who knows what. The sun was a high noon and the sea bird were out playing around. To Kana this was very relaxing. Hopefully there wont be anymore disturbances like this morning. Kana just wanted to relaxe with her crew under the nice warm sun.

"You seemed rather relaxed for someone who just slaughtered a crew of Marines," Zoro half-said half-mummbled.

"Well to be honest I am. I mean that man is finally dead by my hands."

"Now youre gonna be on their bounty list."

"Yeah I wonder how many berries are going to be on my head."

"Dont start talking like that. We have other problems to worry about," Nami said walking up to Kana.

Kana looked up. "Like what?"

"Right now we are headed for the Florian Triangle. It is said that 100 ships each year disappear."

Kana tilted her head in confusion. "Never heard of it."

"What? Every pirate marine and sailer have hear of it."

"Well i havent really been out on sea that much."

Kana gave an uneasy laugh as Nami walked away. Kana has never truly heard of the Florian Triangle before but it sounded exciting and like an adventure. She looked up at the sky and sighed. She leaned back and rested her head on Zoro's back. It was such a calm day now. Nothing bad can happen now right?

~x~

chap 4 is done! an chap 5 is in the process

idk what to write for chap 5 to be honest...maybe i can get some ideas in those REVIEWS if i get any...

finals and end of school oh joy i get out tomorrow but idk if i can work on my story

well any ways tell me what you think

READ AND REVIEW ! danku!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 is in! im soooo happy XD

and schools out for 3 months of summer! YAYA! not really...

for such a random story its pretty good...i guess

well anywayz here ya go guys

oh and yes Sanji is very jealous... very very jealous

Disclaimer

Me: hmmmm -_- wat to do wat to do

Sanji: Anime how could you? TT_TT

Me: huh? ohhhh yeah

Sanji: THATS ALL YOU GOT TO SAY!

Me: wat do u want me to say -_- its my story u'll get ur chance...maybe

Sanji: really?

Me: if u be a darling an do the disclaimer

Sanji: Anime dear does not own One Piece or its characters... but she can have me if she wants! ^^

Me: oh lord have mercy...

+Chapter 5+

Another clear day at sea with the Straw Hats. Its been almost 3 weeks since Kana joined. They're on their way to the Florian Triangle. Kana didnt know a thing about it but adventure chills went up her spine. There was just one little problem. Sanji and Zoro are fighting over her. Again.

"For the last goddamn time. She said she wanted me you dumbass!"

"I wont let you! A caveman like you doesnt deserve a princess!"

"You not one to talk! She scared of you now because of what you did almost a week ago!"

That shut Sanji up right away. Zoro always won the fights with that. Sanji stomped off towards the kitchen. For the past week Kana avoided him and didnt even eat in the dinning room when he was in there. She didnt know how long its going to take for her to forgive him. Kana watched him as he left.

"Kana! We found another island!" Luffy shouted from the lookout.

'Another one?' Kana looked ahead and sure enough there was another island. Hopefully this one wont have any enemies on it. Kana still felt unease ever since that incident with Lucias weeks ago. What he said to her still haunts her. She lifted her hand to her head. It felt abnormally hot.

"Nami? Is it okay if I stay with the ship?" Kana asked.

"Sure. You and Zoro can stay and watch the ship for us."

"Thanks. Im not feeling well and I dont need any more surprises."

"We got you covered. We'll take care of everything. Is there anything you want in particular?"

"Well I could use some clothes."

"Alright. You guys be safe now."

Kana walked to the ladder and watched the rest of the Straw Hats leave to the island. Her stomach growled in hunger. 'Man I just ate too.' She ran into the kitchen to the fridge (Nami told her the password) and started eating whatever she could find. The only food that had taste was meat. After the last little bit she felt less hungry. She let out a satisfied sigh and stretched out her arms and legs.

"What to do today?"

"Hey Kana. You in there?"

"Yeah. Just getting something to eat."

She looked around on the counter and found a very expensive looking bottle of wine. She pulled the cork out with her teeth. The strong aroma mad her nose scrunch up. She hopped up and sat on the counter. She put the bottle to her lips and drank a small amount. Her taste buds went balistic. She's had alcohol before but this stuff is totally different.

"Whoo-ee thats intense."

She heard Zoro walk up from behind and grab the bottle from her.

"Its not suppose to be drunk by kids."

"Im not a kid."

"Sure you are."

He set the bottle next to her. She wrapped her arms and legs around Zoro to pull him closer to her. He placed a hand on the small of her back before kissig her. He licked her bottom lip but she playfully denied. He gently thrusted his pelvis towards her making her gasp and he placed his tongue in her mouth. She tasted so damn sweet to him. He rubbed her tongue as she began to ran his hands through his spikey green hair. He backed away slower from the lack of breath.

"Kana you taste so sweet," he whispered in her ear.

"Heh I wouldnt know."

Zoro kissed her again right as the crew started shouting for them. Kana looked confused but got down from the counter and walked out to the main deck. They didnt look like they were ready to leave.

"Kana! Zoro! We found a place for all of us to stay!" Luffy shouted.

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah come on!"

Kana took a small sniff and sensed if was safe. She couldnt smell any Marines. In fact she couldnt smell anyone on this island. She jumped down in front of them. Zoro followed.

"I cant smell anyone on this island. Why is that?"

"It seems to be an abandon island. There's an inn we can stay at," Robin answered.

"Ohhhh ok i guess."

Kana began to follow them but Sanji stepped in front of her.

"Kana I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. Im very sorry."

He went to touch her cheek but a blade was put to his throat and an arm around her waist. Kana saw a small drop of blood on Sanji's next.

"Dont touch her or Ill cut your head clean off bastard."

Sanji flinched. "I was going to apologize to her."

"You stay away from her."

Sanji pushed the blade away and rubbed his neck. Zoro didnt move. Kana looked up and became scared. This is the first time she's seen him so mad.

"Alright fine. Ill stay away from her. But if you hurt her ill hurt you so bad shithead."

And he left. Zoro kept his arm around Kana til he was out of sight.

"Damn bastard."

"You didnt hafta do that Zoro."

"I dont trust him at all. Next time he tries to take something thats mine I'll kill him."

Kana sighed. 'Is it always going to be like this now?'

"Hurry up you two!"

Kana walked out of Zoro's grip and to the others. She actually wanted Sanji to apologize to her but with Zoro around she felt like she wasnt getting that apology. She looked behind her and saw him...sulking? Now she felt really bad.

"Hey Kana! Do you want to go get some food with us?" she heard Luffy asking.

"Umm not now Luffy. I dont feel that good so imma stay at the inn."

"Oh ok then."

Chopper walked over to her. "Do you have a fever?"

"No."

"A cold?"

"I dont think so."

"Does you stomach hurt?"

"Nuh-uh. I just dont feel well."

"Do you think its that transformation the Marine captain was talking about?" Robin asked from behind.

"Wait...how do you know?"

Robin crossed her arms. "Oreja Fluer."

Kana watched as several ears pop up. She semi-freaked out and fell on her butt. Robin laughed.

"I ate a Devil Fruit the Flower-Flower Fruit. I can sprout limbs as I please. I heard everything he said."

Chopper looked confused. "What transformation?"

"In 2 years time I'll become a full blood werewolf. But during those 2 years are going to be painful and rough. You guys are going to have to be careful."

"We will. You're our crewmate Kana and our friend." Zoro walked from behind and brushed his arm against hers.

Kana looked down. She wanted to stay with them but she didnt want to take that risk of hurting them. She closed her eyes when a sudden pain erupted in her head. She tried her harderst to not show it.

"Im going to lie down."

"Oh sure Kana."

She staggered when she walked so Zoro picked her up bridal style. Robin led them into the inn and up the stairs to an empty room. Kana's head kept pounding. Every step Zoro take made her head ache. She buried her head in his chest.

"Its ok Kana. Im not going to leave you."

"But my head...it hurts really bad."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Im right here. I will always be here for you."

Kana smiled weakly but said nothing as he laid her down on the bed. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her. Chopper felt her forehead.

"She doesnt seem to have a fever."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I dont know. Ive never seen anything like this."

Robin sat on the couch. "It must be that transformation."

"If it is then why is it hurting her so badly?"

Zoro looked down at Kana. Her breathing was off. 'Why does it have to be now?'

"Zoro? Can you watch her? Im going to go look for some stuff and Robin is coming with me."

"Yeah."

"Alright thanks."

Then they left. Zoro kept his attention on Kana. Knowing him he doesnt understand whats going on but he does know that if they dont do something fast its not going to be good. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"You can fight through this Kana. I'll be right here beside you. You wont have to fight it alone."

He leaned over a lightly kissed her on the lips. He felt her weakly smile. He backed away slowly and stared into her eyes.

"You know you're very beautiful Kana."

"Thank you."

"Now you get some rest. Ill be right here."

"Mmkay."

Kana snuggled deeper under the covers and started to fall asleep.

~x~

im really really sorry this chapter is short...its been a really stressful week and didnt have time to think of wat to write.

SUMIMASEN!

i promise next chap will be longer

thx for the reviews!

ill get to the next chap as soon as possible

Sanji: Anime my love please make a fanfic for yours truly

Me: ...

Sanji: Please?

Me: dont like u now go away

Sanji: I'll give you all the roses-

Me: HIRUMA! CAN THIS JERK FOR ME!

Hiruma: No

Me: fine screw you too...read and review plz no no no no flames arigato gozaimasu!


End file.
